


til the universe ends

by ImmaKashootMyself



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2011 steve rogers, Angst, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, I Made Myself Cry, I cried writing this, M/M, Minimal humor, Old!Steve Rogers, Sad everyone, and vice versa, be careful loves, go get your tissues, he says some creepy shit so if that bothers you please go read moonchild its a comedy, kind of thanos!steve rogers, kinda at the beginning but it just gets worse, like date rapey ex boyfriend you wanna stay away from creepy, more folks are dead than supposed to be, no happy ending, right when youre liking it it get s devastating, sad bucky, some people who are supposed to be dead arent, steve gets really creepy, thanks for reading i hope you cry, u will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKashootMyself/pseuds/ImmaKashootMyself
Summary: hehe





	til the universe ends

**Author's Note:**

> i cried writing this go get your tissues folks theres no happy endings here

Bucky was crying as he stared at the wrinkled face of a man he thought he knew. “You- you bastard! You self absorbed son of a bitch! There are so many things you coulda done. Stopped your pa from drownin. Saved your ma. Saved  _ me _ . Coulda stopped me from gettin injected at Azzano. Coulda stopped me from fall-”

He choked down a sob and inhaled sharply.

“Coulda stopped me from fallin offa that fuckin train. You coulda stopped me from becomin  _ him _ . From killin so many people. From killin Howard and Maria, damnit! You coulda saved Natalia from the red room, the cliff. Tony from the terrorists, the sacrifice he made. Bruce didn’t have to die from the snap. Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Clint, your own fuckin  _ ma _ , Steven, and ya didn't. Instead, ya left us. You left all of us to die. To die some firey death, to fucking disintegrate. Go through hell. You left us. You - you left  _ me _ .”

“Bucky,” Steven tried, but the other man cut him off with a snarl. 

“You don't get to call me that anymore. It’s  _ James _ t’ you, Rogers. And I ain't done.”

“You coulda stopped the Battle of New fuckin York, Sokovia, Washington, Lagos. People I thought you cared about, people who care about  _ you  _ are dead or worse. An guess what? You could’ve done somethin about it. They  _ loved  _ you,  _ I _ -”

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

“I loved you. And you just don’t care. I was always there for you every time you needed me, always have been. And when I needed you? You fucked off into a whole nother  _ timeline  _ just to get some pussy. They’d  _ hate  _ you for that. I know I do. Your ma would be so disappointed in you. You make me sick, Rogers. An old man or not, I never wanna see your face again. I swear on both our ma’s and the whole of Brooklyn, I ever see you again unless completely necessary? I’ll fucking shoot you. I swear to fuckin God, I’ll do it. Get the fuck outta my sight.”

Steven stalked out of the room, slamming the door with surprising strength. Bucky turned around to see Clint, face full of both sympathy and pain. 

Clint teared up. His voice broke through sobs. “She’s- she’s gone. She’s fucking gone and I could have- I could’ve-”

He broke down crying fully. With a truly painful noise, Clint collapsed to the floor. The little composure Bucky had left crumbled, and he joined the smaller man on the floor crying. 

  
“I know, маленькая птица, I know. I miss her too. There was nothing you could do. It’s okay.”

Clint cried harder, curling into Bucky on the floor. “She’s all I got. My wife, my kids, oh  _ god _ , my kids. All gone. I’ve got nobody nobody nobody I’m all alone. L-Laura was pregnant again, you know. We hadn’t told anyone. But it was a girl. Would’ve evened it out. Two girls, two boys. My loves. My babies, Bucky, they’re dead. Gone. My babies, my wife, Natasha, my  _ children _ -”

Clint was wailing, gut-wrenching sobs pouring from his lips. Bucky did his best, carding his hands through the marksman’s hair and murmuring comfortingly.

“You’re not alone, Clint. You have me, and Wanda, and Pepper, and Thor, Thor’s scary lady friend, that cat guy, spiderkid’s aunt. I’m sorry your family didn’t come back during the After-Snap, but you’re not alone. You have us.”

He sat up, roughly wiping tears away. “Thanks.”

Bucky smiled softly. “Any time. Hey, let’s sit on the couch instead. Promise it’ll be better than the floor.”

Clint sniffled and stood. “Let’s go back to my place in Bed-Stuy. I’ve got ice cream and a dog. We can bitch there. Let’s grab Wanda and Pepper and the others too.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, standing as well. “No Rogers?”

Clint snorted. “Over my dead fuckin body. No Rogers.”

Half an hour later, those who remained were sprawled across Clint’s bigass couch. The majority were crying and mildly drunk, but understandably so. Clint stood on a chair and banged an arrow tip against a beer bottle. “I have an announcement to make!”

He slurred his words, struggling to keep his balance. “Thor’s on his way with more ice cream, 8 entire Walmart cakes, and a shit ton of weird Asgardian booze!”

Cheers went up at the phrase, ‘shit ton of booze.’

Bucky sniffled as he spoke to Pepper, with whom he had become good friends with. “And on top of all that, I’ve drunk 1 and a half bottles of straight vodka and three entire bottles of tequila, and I’m barely buzzed.”

Pepper frowned, sniffling as well. “That’s… ass. Hey was the soul stone really as cold as they say?”

Bucky shuddered. “Like being in cryo, but awake.”

Pepper sighed. “Poor Peter. The kid wasn’t even out of high school.”

Bucky jumped at a knock on the door. “I arrive bearing confections and alcohol!” Thor boomed, strolling through the door. 

Bucky squinted at him. “What’s the strongest shit you’ve got?”

Thor pulled a jug from the case he had. “The strongest suitable for mortals!”

Bucky grinned animalistically. “I’m no mortal. Gimme your  _ strongest _ .”

Thor matched the grin and pulled out a rather large flask. “Ah, truly a man after my own heart. Let us, as you Midgardians say, get fucking plastered!”

Bucky woke the next morning groaning, hungover, and wrapped around someone. “I haven’t been that shitfaced since ‘42. The fuck happened?”

Clint rolled over, hungover as well. “You gave me a blowjob and I ate whipped cream either off of or out of your ass. Don't remember which one.”

Wanda sat up from in between them. “Both. I was there. You guys braided my hair and we took a bath in I think some odd mixture of tequila and vodka.”

Bucky laughed. “Who else is in this bed, man?”

Scott, Brunhilde, Thor, Pepper, May, and T’Challa all sat up from various places in what seemed to be three king-sized beds pushed together. Now it was Clint’s turn to laugh.

“That’s wacky, man. Nine people.”

Brunhilde narrowed her eyes at Wanda. “Did we have sex in a linen closet?”

Wanda nodded and Clint sat up fully, looking alarmed. “What? I have a linen closet?”

They went on remembering what they did that night before Wanda gasped loudly, silencing everyone. 

“Bucky,” she said, grabbing him by the face and squeezing. “2011.”

Bucky looked confused. “What?” he mumbled, his words slightly muffled by her hands, squishing his face in. 

Wanda squeezed his face tighter. “If Captain sonofabitch got icy in ‘45, what year did he go back to? If he went back to after other him had already crashed the Valkyrie, there was no reason to pull him out of the ice in 2011. So-”

“There might be another, younger, less of an asshole Steve out there.  _ My  _ Steve. We gotta ask him what year he dropped into.”

T’Challa grinned from the end of the bed. “Unnecessary. It was ‘47. Let’s go grab ourselves a freezer pop.”

Pepper stood, groaned, and sat back down. “After hangover cures.”

After drinking Thor’s magical Asgardian instanohangover juice, they needed to find out where 2011 Steve would be. To do that, they need to know where he was the first time around.

“Did Fury make it through the After-Snap?” asked Clint, who was frantically flipping through three file folders at once. 

Pepper threw the holoscreen room-wide. “Nope. T’Challa, is Shuri still with us?”

He shook his head. “Sadly, no. I have a friend in the CIA, would he be of any help?”

Bucky kicked the couch. “CIA, FBI, even what’s left of the fuckin KGB is no use. Nobody knows the exact extraction site but SHIELD.”

Scott, Brunhilde, Thor, and May were searching through the files Black Widow leaked to the public after the Triskelion incident. No luck.

“Coulson?” Clint called out.

“Negative,” replied Wanda. “Pepper, what about his team?”

“Fitz, Simmons, Johnson, and Tripplett are still around, but they’re deep underground. Even with Wakandan tech, it’ll take at least a year to find them.”

Bucky swore and punched a wall. Clint yelped at the damage to his building. “Hey! There are punching bags in the corner for a reason! Take it easy on my walls, Barnes, or take a nap.”

Wanda shouted, nearly falling off her chair. “Hill! Maria fucking Hill! Pepper, you got a location?”

Pepper scrolled through the files on the screen. “She’s documented as back from the After-Snap, but I’ve got no location.”

T’Challa groaned. “I know where she is, but you guys aren’t gonna like it. She’s holing up with Captain No good jackass son of a bitch would you like a butterscotch candy young lady.”

Bucky’s metal fist connected with a punching bag. It flew across the room and crashed straight through two walls. 

Clint whined at the damage. “My  _ house _ , man! I live here!”

Bucky sighed, sinking into the couch next to him. “Sorry, маленькая птица. I’ll deal with Captain Go Suck a Dick in Hell.”

Clint patted him on the back, but Wanda looked at him, concern in her eyes. She yawned, stretching. “You sure,  shneykoyl? I can do it.”

Bucky smiled at her before reaching out to squeeze her hand. “That's very kind of you, мой маленький взрыв, but no thanks. He affected himself in a negative way because of his actions, and I need to be the one to tell him that. Will you come with me instead?”

She returned the smile. “Of course.”

Clint turned to Bucky, confusion in his face. “Hey, what does  маленькая птица even mean? Or shneykoyl? Or  мой маленький взрыв?”

Bucky grinned. “мой маленький взрыв means my little explosion .”

Wanda grinned as well. “Shneykoyl means snowball.”

Bucky stood, linking his arm with Wanda’s. “And маленькая птица means little bird.”

Clint scowled, curling his thumb and pointer finger together. They had Russian and Yiddish, but he had ASL.  _ Assholes _ , he signed.

They blew him a kiss in unison before marching off to see the biggest asshole on the face of the Earth. 

A day and a half later, Steve woke to someone banging on his door. He swung the door open, revealing Wanda and Bucky, who’s new favorite hobbies were glaring through his skull. Bucky snapped out a sentence before the old man could even open his mouth. 

“Listen up, Captain Get off My Lawn, we’re here for two things and two things only. One - we need Hill. Two - I’m gonna tell you yet another way you royally fucked things up, and how it negatively affects you this time. Deal? No? Too bad.”

Bucky pushed past Steven into his home. “Yo! Hill! Where you at?”

A muffled noise of sleepy protest came from the couch, where Wanda went. Bucky turned to face Steven. “I’m gonna eat your food and tell you what you did.”

Bucky pulled out a chair after three minutes of making a mess and stealing food. He sat with his elbows on the backrest and began his lecture. “So,” he said, mouth full of stolen bagel, “You fucked up. You went into the ice in ‘45, came out in 2011. Went back to ‘47. That's after you went into the ice, but before they pulled your sorry ass outta it. That means there's another you. There was no reason to look for you in 2011 because you already showed up in ‘47. Rogers, you kept a man in ice since 1945. That man was Steve Rogers.  _ My  _ Steve Rogers. Not whoever the soggy fuck you are now. You made the man I love, the man you used to be, under ice and snow for eighty-two years.”

“Got the intel!” Wanda called from the front door. Bucky joined her. “I’m leaving to go pull a good man outta that 82 years worth of ice and snow. I'm taking this vase with me because it looks expensive, and I'm gonna stomp on your petunias on the way out. Have a shitty rest of your life.”

He looked towards Wanda as the door slammed and he picked all of Steven’s petunias and stomped on the leaves. “Let's go get our boy. Where is he?”

Wanda grimaced. “Somewhere in Norway. We’ll have T’Challa or someone pinpoint where he’d be now, cause it wouldn’t be the same. Y’know, the earth is melting. Wakandan and Stark Tech should be able to get him out. The rest of us can focus on the man himself.”

They returned to Clint’s apartment complex, which had slowly become their home base. Bucky pretty much kicked the door open. He began to repeat Wanda’s marching orders, but much louder. 

“T’Challa, he’s in Norway! 2011 coordinates are 62.2547 N, 7.2342 E. Let’s find out where he’d be today. Pep, we need all the tech SI has to get him outta the ice. A bigass hairdryer or something, stat. Maximoff, Barton, break into every museum and emporium that’s got his personal belongings. Stick to Steve Rogers, stay away from all that Cap shit. Scott, can you find some of his old artwork, maybe? Penname was Grant Stevenson. He’s such a dumbass. May, Thor, Brunhilde, I need you to put together the most intricate and detailed welcome to the 21st-century packet humanly and inhumanly possible. I’m gonna go get the remaining Howlies and their descendants. Pep, locations?”

She nodded along with the rest of them. “Happy Sam’s still alive, and the others all have accounted for relatives. Sending addresses to your StarkPhone now.”

“Avengers,” he sighed, pausing. “Let’s go defrost us a bitch.”

Clint clapped him on the shoulder. “I thought you were gonna say assemble but that was so much better. We need mission-specific go phrases, dude. Avengers, let’s go kill robots. Avengers, let’s defrost a bitch. Avengers, suit up there are reposters outside and they want blood…”

\-----------------------------

  
  


Happy Sam Sawyer was the only remaining Howling Commando, and he readily agreed to come with Bucky and help younger Steve. Then Bucky went to the descendants. Clara Dernier, Antoine Tripplett, Jaquelline Montgomery-Falsworth, and Carlie Dugan all said yes. T’Challa and Pepper successfully deduced the safest way to defrost him. Wanda and Clint robbed over 20 museums, recovering all Steve’s belongings. Scott had to break into some rich people’s attics, but he managed to rescue 11 original sketchbooks and a few paintings. Thor, May, and Brunhilde’s welcome packet was thorough enough to include the necessities and much more. Six months later, T’Challa stumbled into Clint’s apartment with coordinates.

\----------------------------

“Barnes, we got him!” yelled T’Challa.

Bucky scrambled over discarded chunks of ice and skidded to a halt. He lost his footing, falling to his knees in front of the frozen body belonging to Steve Rogers.

Bucky looked up at Pepper and T’Challa. “How soon can we get him out?”

T’Challa gave him a small smile. “With my sister’s tech, a week at most. Let’s get him back to her lab in Wakanda. Call your Commandos, we leave as soon as he’s loaded up. 

Bucky moved to leave, but Pepper grabbed his shoulder and he stopped. “James, I need you to understand something. He’s been in that ice since 1945. It’s 2027, That’s  _ eighty-three years _ , James. When we defrost Steve, he - he might not wake up. This might all have been for nothing.”

Bucky shook his head gravely and plastered on a sad smile. “Not all for nothing. If he’s dead in that ice, Pepper, I still have a job to do. If he really ain't gonna wake up, if this really is the end of the line, then I’m gonna bury him. Right next to his ma, just like he wanted.”

It was Pepper’s turn to smile sadly. “Good luck, Bucky. I hope he wakes up. See you in Wakanda.”

“See you in Wakanda, Peps.”

\----------------------------------

4 hours later, Bucky slept for the first time in days. Upon their arrival, the others found him curled up on the floor right outside Steve’s medical room.

He was shaken awake by T’Challa, who had news. “You’ve been sleeping on the floor for two days straight. I've never seen anyone but Shuri sleep for 48 hours all at once. You seemed like you needed it. We have available quarters if you'd like, or a roll in bed if you want to stay here.”

Bucky blinked groggily. “Uh, I'd like to stay here if it isn't a problem. I left him once,, and I'm not too keen on doin that shit again.”

T’Challa smiled. “Understandable. I will send for the roll in. Three days before he’s out. Hang in there.”

Two of the three days went by like lightning, but the third took forever. After a long wait, he was pushing his way past protesting nurses and into Steve’s med room. 

The doctor by his bed whipped around in surprise. “Hey! You're not supposed to be in here,” she snapped. “Who are you?”

“Bucky,” he muttered distractedly. “Is- is he gonna be alright?”

Her face softened when she saw how distressed Bucky was. “We can’t be sure yet. I’m Dr. Rodago, what did you say your name was?”

“Oh! Uh, James. Barnes. James Barnes, call me Bucky. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not really, no. I'll let you know if there is. May I ask who you are in relation to Captain Rogers? It’s essential for my paperwork.”

Bucky paled before visibly relaxing. “Oh, right, uh 21st century. It's, uh, it's complicated?”

Dr. Rodago laughed, smiling kindly. “Good enough for me! See you around, James Barnes. I’ll be back when he comes to.”

“When,” Bucky mumbled. “When, not if. When.” he took Steve’s hand and fell asleep on the spot.

\--------------------------------

“Bucky? Are you dead? Am I an angel?”

Bucky woke with a start at the sound of Steve’s voice. “Hey, Stevie. You’re alright, we’re okay, nobody’s dead. I got you. I promise I’m never gonna let you go. Fuck the end of the line, til the universe ends. ”

“I- I thought you were dead! I thought  _ I  _ was dead!”

Bucky scowled at the other man. “Yeah, real dumbass move, crashing that plane. You froze yourself, you idiot! Do you know how long it took us to find you?”

Buck… What year is it?”

“Uh, guess?”

“1947.”

“Past that.”

“1949?”

“Past that…”

“1950.”

“Past that.”

“Oh c’mon Bucky, it's not 1999.”

“Past that?”

“What?”

“Stevie, it’s…” Bucky cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. “It's 2027.”

Steve started to laugh, but it died out when he saw Bucky’s serious expression.

“Really?” he whispered. “What-what happened to everyone? Becca, Howard, the Howlies, Miss Carter?”

Bucky explained. All of it. The ice, the time that had passed, the snap, the after-snap, Steve leaving. 

That’s when he had to stop. “He  _ left  _ you?” Steve said incredulously. “He- I. I left you. For Peggy? Why? I promised her a  _ dance _ , not  _ babies _ ! Oh, god, did they have babies? Do I have kids? There’s no way she wasn't married before - I - we - he -  _ that guy  _ snatched her like some - some - some  _ wife vulture _ ! Oh,  _ GOD _ , who’s wife did I steal?”

“There’s no way of knowin, sugar. And besides, it wasn't you, it was  _ him _ ! Nobody blames you for what he did, Stevie. You didn't do anything wrong. He did.”

Steve roughly ran his hands through his hair and over his face. “But aren’t we just the same person from different times?”

Bucky sighed, pulling Steve’s hands away and holding them tightly. “That Steve has been through a  _ lot  _ of shit. Stuff you couldn't even imagine, sweetheart. He’s lost more, killed more people than you’ll ever see. That Steve is a whole other person. An evil twin, if you will. You are nothing like him, doll, and you never will be.”

“He’s right, you know,’ drawled a voice from the doorway. “You’re nothing like me. You never will be. Poor you.”

Bucky whipped around to face Steven Grant Rogers, but not the one he wanted. His Steve’s heart monitor was off the charts, panicking as he looked into a mirror image of himself.

“I’m young again, Bucky. Isn't that what you wanted?”

“Out,” Bucky snarled. “Now!”

They stalked into the hallway. Bucky closed the door quietly and deliberately, giving Steve a reassuring look before shoving Steven into the wall so hard it made a dent.

“How fucking  _ dare  _ you?”

Steven pushed himself out of the dent in the metal wall, catching Bucky’s wrist in his hand. “Bucky-”

Bucky ripped his hand away, curling his lip in disgust. “Don’t you  _ fucking  _ touch me! You have  _ no  _ right! Call me Bucky again, you’ll see what this arm can do when I’m  _ really  _ trying to hurt you. I don't give a flying fuck whether or not you're young. That doesn't undo what you did.”

Steven shook his head, reaching for Bucky again. Bucky slapped his hand away using his metal one. Steven hissed, drawing his hand close to his chest but still advancing. “It doesn't matter. You don't  _ know  _ him anymore. You know me, Bucky. He doesn’t matter, he’s not  _ me _ , just some shitty substitute. C’mon, baby-”

Bucky’s posture straightened, his eyes grew cold, and his hands shook with fury. He was so focused on Steven he wasn't focusing on Steve - who’s heart monitor could be heard through the wall. 

Bucky was the kind of mad that should make you fear for your life, but Steven kept on going. 

He reached for Bucky again, and Bucky snapped his wrist with a quick flick of his metal hand. Steven set it back without a sound. He kept walking forwards, and Bucky kept walking back. 

“C’ mon, baby, you know me. You love me. I'm better than  _ him _ . I'm 305 years old, compared to me, he’s an infant. I'm more mature, I'm stronger, I'm better. He’s  _ nothing  _ compared to me. Wanna know how I got my looks back? Oh, and not just my looks. Time travel is a useful thing. As an old man, I went back in time, and I did it again. I got the serum again. It immediately put me back the way I was. It amplified me, all of me. I'm twice the man he’ll ever be. Leave him behind, sweetheart, come with me. I'll make you feel so much better than he does.”

Bucky had been continuously moving backward as Steven advanced, but he had backed himself into a corner. The murder in his eyes was slowly replaced with fear as Steven leaned over him, too close for comfort, voice honey-sweet but with a tint of something that made him uneasy. “I’ve always made you feel good, baby, haven't I? Never shown you a bad time?”

Steven put a hand on Bucky’s cheek, leering unnaturally. 

Bucky tried to push him away, but he didn't move. The smile slid off Steven’s face, substituted by a look that was almost undescribable. His lips curled into a sneer, eyes cold and frightening. “All right, I see. If you don't agree, I might just have to make you. There were no Pym Particles left, wondering how I got to the past?”

Bucky shrank in fear, realizing this was no longer a man. “What are you?”

It pulled a bracelet out of Its pocket, embedded with all six infinity stones. I'm Captain Fuckin America, babydoll. Now, how are we gonna do this? The easy way, or the fun way?”

Bucky tried to slip under Its arm, but he was pulled back roughly. “The fun way it is. Shoulda known. You always did like it rough.”

Its hand closed Bucky’s throat, dragging him up the wall and off the floor. It leaned in too close, put Its mouth next to Bucky’s ear, and began. “Желание, ржавый, печь…”

Bucky’s eyes widened at his trigger words, and he began to scream. A guttural, ripping scream - the scream of a man gone mad. 

It flicked the wrist with the bracelet on it and the door to Steve’s med room vanished. The scream drew people to them. Wanda was first on the scene, powers roaring around her like a personal hurricane. Clint skidded into the room the exact moment her neck snapped. A gut-wrenching cry was ripped from him as he fell to the ground. The arrows that flew hit the ground before they ever reached the monstrosity of a man who used to be Steve Rogers. It tightened Its hold on Bucky’s neck.

“Nobody can save you, baby. And anyone who tries won't make it very far. Oh, where were we? Ah, yes. рассвет, семнадцать, добрые …”

Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head and he began to thrash. Thor and Brunhilde barged in next. It sneered at them as they collapsed, leaving Asgard with no ruler. The sound of Scott’s neck snapping sounded almost identical to theirs. The crack of T’Challa’s neck was almost louder than the thumping coming from Steve’s med room. The edges of May’s hair landed in the trickle of blood coming from Wanda’s hair. 

“Steve.” Pepper stood in the doorway, clipboard clutched in pale fingers. “This is not what Tony sacrificed himsel-”

It laughed as It melted her. “Tell him I said hi.”

It turned back to Bucky, smiling pleasantly. “девять, возвращение домой, один …”

Before It could say the last word, the wall exploded. Out came Steve Rogers, panting and covered in plaster dust.

“Put him down right the fuck now.”

“Gladly. грузовой вагон.”

It let the Winter Soldier go. Bucky Barnes was no longer. And in a matter of seconds, Steve Rogers joined him. 

It and the Winter Soldier stood in the hallway of a hospital in Wakanda, and that’s where the end of the universe started. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry but i have a new one coming soon that acutally isnt stucky at all theres no steve! its nat central,,,, she's big gay in it i love her,,, a take on cousin sergei, beware of ekaterina she knows all. clints with his wife i guess??? i made up a lady friend for wanda,,,,,her names magnolia and i love her, tony&pepper&morgan moments, and bonky and samuel,,,, we love them


End file.
